Olive Juice
by SloaneKato
Summary: The moment I set eyes on her in that Pizza Hut, the pain was washed away and my heart filled with joy. If that's not a sign, then I don't know what is. Yuffikai. Rated to be safe.
1. Riku Doesn't Eat Pizza

A/N: Kay. So. Yuffie might seem a little...OOC at first. There's a perfectly good reason for that.

Anyways, enjoy!

-  
>"Oh my god, I love your shirt. Three Days Grace is like my favorite band," were the first words Yuffie heard when she walked into the restaurant.<br>Yuffie grinned. "I _love_ them," she said, looking up at the girl. "Holy Materia, you're _cute_," she felt her eyes widen. "Err, you didn't hear me say that."  
>The girl smiled. "Are you meeting anyone? Or is it just one?"<br>Yuffie's smile instantly faded. "Just one," she said, glumly. She followed the red-headed host (hostess?) to a table.  
>"Is this table okay?"<br>Yuffie nodded and mumbled a thank you.  
>The red-head nodded and walked away, soon replaced by a blond version of the girl. Yuffie stared. "Are you and that red-haired babe like...clones or something?"<br>The blond waitress shook her head, and asked what the black haired girl wanted.  
>"Mountain Dew...and is it okay if I order my pizza now?" The blond nodded. "Okay... So I want a Veggie pizza, with the stuffed crust...in whatever size that comes in. And uh, instead of green peppers, can I have green olives?" The blond girl nodded again, before quietly saying something Yuffie didn't hear because the red-head had walked past.<br>Yuffie's pizza came a while later, and she picked up a piece. The size of it reminded her that she was...alone. It killed her appetite a bit and made her mood sink even more.  
>"Hey...don't cry!"<br>Yuffie's head shot up. The red-headed girl was leaning over, hands on her knees as she looked at the Wutian girl with concern. Yuffie quickly rubbed her face free of any tears.  
>The red-head bit her lip. "I'm on break right now... do you want to talk about it?"<br>"You don't have to-yes."  
>The girl smiled. It was then that Yuffie realized that she wasn't wearing her apron, and had given Yuffie a clear view down her v-necked black shirt. Yuffie felt the heat rise to her cheeks slightly. "My name's Kairi, what's yours?"<br>"Yuffie," she said, and glanced at her pizza. "You said it was your break...so if you don't mind the toppings, help yourself... I don't think I'll be able to eat that much by myself."  
>"You could always ask for a box later," the girl, Kairi, said. "Now, what's got you so down in the dumps? It really doesn't suit you, you know."<br>"Uh, well..." Yuffie sighed. "See, my girlfriend, Tifa... she... I caught her making out with my best friend's roommate and I got mad and she got mad and he got mad and the dog got mad and bit me and then I got more mad and Tifa got mad at the dog and so did he and then we were all fighting and then I ran out and told her I never wanted to see her again and I went and beat up my best friend and he got mad and told me to go away so I went to the park and sat in the tunnel and cried for three hours and then I got hungry so I came here and I just can't believe that she did that after we grew up together and were together for three years... I just... It hurts," she said, and took a deep, gasping breath.  
>Kairi rubbed the girls back comfortingly. "Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be? I mean, if she cheated on you, she's clearly not good enough for you, Yuffie."<br>Yuffie shook her head. "I love her so much though, Kai-kai... I don't know what I'm going to do without her... I mean, I guess I can move in with Cid, but we were so close, I mean if she liked him better she should have just told me, I woulda understood, I mean, it would have hurt a lot less than being cheated on, right?"  
>Kairi 'hmm'-ed, and nodded. "Well, I'm sure she just... didn't want to hurt you, so she didn't tell you... I mean, sometimes people think that it'll hurt less, but sometimes it doesn't. Especially when your significant other goes for someone you know and are friends with..."<br>Yuffie nodded. "You sound like you know what you're talking about, Kairi."  
>Kairi smiled a little. "My best friends turned out to be gay for each other... naturally, they didn't realize it until one of them had been with me for two years, and they were together for the next two years while silly little me was completely unaware until I caught them making out in the girl's bathroom-which was awkward since they're both guys," she said, laughing a little at the end. Kairi shrugged. "I guess the most you can do in a situation like this, where the person turns out liking men, is to just... pray for their happiness and hope you'll find someone else." She sighed and glanced at Yuffie, before taking a piece of the pizza. "By the way, you have the best taste in pizza. That Tifa chick doesn't know what she's losing, if you ask me."<br>Yuffie beamed at her. "Thanks, Kairi," she said, taking a bite of her own slice. "Tifa always hated olives...she would run away whenever I so much as mentioned them in casual conversation."  
>"Ugh, Nami's the same way. She absolutely hates them, but I just can't get enough of them...they're so sour and salty and delicious, you know?"<br>Yuffie nodded. "They're like... the gods of the brine-soaked plant," she said, smiling contently. "Oh yeah, is that blond girl your washed out clone?"  
>Kairi blinked, then stared, then burst out laughing. "I've never heard that one before... but no, she's not. Namine's my half sister."<br>Yuffie made an 'o' with her mouth. "Er, well... in that case, I guess I don't need to worry about an invasion of Kairi clones after all..."  
>"No, but I might make a militia of pretty gay men and take over the city, you never know."<br>"I don't think that's much of a threat to me... I mean, if I had the parts for it and liked guys I might even join it...but I don't and so I'll cheer you on in your mission and use my ninja skills to assist you in taking down the man from the inside."  
>Kairi giggled. "Yuffie, you're awesome. You have good taste in music, pizza, and you have a great sense of humor... why anyone would ever want to go straight and give you up is beyond me."<br>Yuffie felt herself blush and looked away. "Aw, shucks... I mean, I know I'm kinda really super awesome, but you're flattering me, really."  
>"Well aren't you just the most modest person I ever did see," Kairi said, smiling as she finished her piece of pizza. "Unfortunately, I gotta go back to work, my break's up. It was nice talking to you though, and thanks for sharing your pizza with a stranger."<br>"Oh...okay. Thanks for listening to a stranger, and helping this stranger eat her food... I'll,uh, see you around, right?"  
>Kairi smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I think you will, Yuffie."<p>

Yuffie sighed as she payed her bill, putting her left overs in a box. She waited for her card to be brought back.  
>Kairi walked up to the table and handed her the black folder-thingy bills came in before flashing her a smile and walking off. Yuffie smiled back and retrieved her receipt and card from the book before standing up and grabbing her box.<br>A bit of red pen on the receipt caught Yuffie's eye as she sat down on the bus. '_Hey, Yuffie! Give me a call/text if you wanna talk or hang or whatever, feel better soon :'] -Kairi' _The red print said, in loopy, girly writing that out-shined Yuffie's squished and often warped chicken-scratch in all manners of legibility.  
>Yuffie smiled before stuffing the slip of paper into her pocket. That girl had turned a really bad day into a pretty awesome one. Sure, her girlfriend cheated on her and she was now homeless, but she'd made a new friend who shared similar music and food tastes and was willing to listen to her. Tifa had been a bit opposite of her in regards to food, and her music choices were different, too- Tifa had this strange obsession with Taking Back Sunday-which Yuffie did like, but she wasn't as... obsessed.<br>Yuffie kicked open the door to Cid's house, as per usual. She kicked it closed behind her and snuck past the sleeping man in the armchair and stuck her pizza in the fridge. She smiled and grabbed a sharpie off the counter, creeping up to the slumbering, unaware Cid as she began her work of art.

-

"YUFFIE!"  
>Yuffie snickered and hid on the top shelf of the linen closet in Cid's hall next to the bathroom. Cid had woken up five minutes ago, went to the bathroom, and then promptly screamed her name out in anger. The blond haired man was now decorated in dicks, with a mustache and unibrow courtesy of the Great Ninja (and artist) Yuffie Kisaragi.<br>An hour later, Cid grunted and yelled out that he was going to work, so Yuffie slid down to the floor and slunk out of the closet.  
>"Heh, I just came out of the closet," she said, chuckling. She shook her head and went to the fridge to eat some more of her pizza. She pulled out the receipt and typed the number into her phone, under Kairi Babeofpizzahut. She glanced at the clock and winced. "Why am I up right now? It's not afternoon," she said, shaking her head. "Man oh man, this business with Tifa musta messed up my thermal clock or something."<br>"Internal clock?"  
>Yuffie jumped, letting out a screech. She turned around, hand gripping her chest, to see Riku at the table, doing whatever a Riku does at a table in Cid's house. She stared blankly at him for a few minutes before chucking her phone at his head.<br>He looked at her phone. "Kairi Babeofpizzahut?" He said, eyebrow raised. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure her last name is Ayers, but alright then."  
>Yuffie darted over to the silver haired boy and took his white hoody in her fists. "You... know Kairi?" She asked, devilish grin spreading over her face.<br>"Red hair, purple-ish blue eyes, real cute, great body?"  
>Yuffie nodded enthusiastically.<br>"Yeah, you could say I know her," he said, smirking. "I know Kairi _really_ well."  
>"How well is <em>really<em> well?"  
>Riku winked.<br>Yuffie felt her jaw drop. "ah, but you- she and-hhhhuuuuhhh?"  
>Riku stared at her a second before bursting out laughing. "I'm kidding, Yuffie. I've known Kairi since we were little kids. She dated Sora for four years."<br>Yuffie felt like a fish, opening and closing her mouth as she made the connection. "You and Sora...Sora cheated on her with _you?_ Why would he want to do that? Kairi's like the hottest girl ever! You don't even come _close_ to her hotness on the hotscale! Out of ten she's like a two-hundred bajillion!"  
>Riku winced. "Yuffie, calm down."<br>Yuffie shut up, and started shaking the silverette violently.  
>Riku looked frazzled by the time she was done with her freak out. "Yuffie, are you ready to hear what I have to say?"<br>Yuffie nodded.  
>"Good," he said, nodding. "Yuffie, you know how you like girls?" She nodded enthusiastically. "You see, Kairi is in denial. Me and Sora already know she's a lesbian, our gaydars are always going off around her. And you know what that means?"<br>"Operation turn Kairi into a ninja?"  
>Riku shook his head. "No, Yuffie. Operation get Kairi to realize her passionate feelings of lust towards other women."<br>Yuffie's brows furrowed. "That's a lot of words, Riku."  
>"Operation Get in Kairi's Pants."<br>Yuffie's face lit up in understanding. "Okay, wanna hear my plan?" Riku nodded, smirking. "So, I'll call her up, and we'll go to the fair, you, me, Sora, and her, like a double date. Then, when it's night, we'll watch the fireworks on top of the Ferris Wheel-me and her, not you and me, that'd be weird-and then we'll kiss passionately under the night sky and go home and have sex." She said, making wild gestures as she explained her plan.  
>"Sounds good. Just...keep in mind that outside of Sora, she's never dated before, so...she's kinda innocent. You don't have to get in her pants right away, that'd be cruel and unusual plotting from her best friend."<br>"Okay...so she'll keep her pants on if she wants...I'm not gonna force her, gosh, Riku. I'm not you."  
>Riku smacked the back of her head and left.<br>"Uhh, bye?" She called after him, shrugged, and grabbed her phone. She scrolled to Kairi's number and pressed call.  
><strong>"Hello?"<strong>_**  
>"<strong>_Kairi?"  
><strong>"Yes, who is this?"<br>**"Uh so I was talking to Riku and he wanted to do like a double date thing but I don't have a date so I was wondering if you'd go with me to the fair with him and Sora and please say yes or I'll cry and he'll make fun of me," she said, ignoring the question she'd been asked.**  
>"Um, if you tell me who this is, I'll go?"<br>**Yuffie let out a happy squeal. "So we'll pick you up at noon, okay?"  
><strong>"Wait, you gotta tell me your name!"<br>**"Thank you! Bye!"  
><strong>"Wai-"<strong> Yuffie closed the phone and danced around the kitchen, singing "I got a date with Kairi" repetitively.  
>Her phone went off, blasting 'Guy Love' from scrubs. Curious, she answered it. "Hellllooooo?"<br>**"You hung up with me without giving me your name,"** Kairi said, sounding mildly irritated.  
>Yuffie blinked and scoffed. "Why, it is I, the Great Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!" She said, striking a pose even though she was on the phone and alone in Cid's kitchen.<br>Kairi let out a giggle. **"You're so silly. Were you really that nervous, Yuffie?"  
><strong>Yuffie felt herself drool at the sound of her giggle. "So...cute..." She gasped, before wiping the drool off her face and going back to the conversation. "Oh, uh, what? Nervous? Me? Puuhhh-leaaaseeeee. The Great Ninja Yuffie does _not_ get nervous," she said, and then in a quieter voice, said; "Okay so maybe I was a little excited..."  
>Kairi giggled again. <strong>"So you know Riku and Sora?"<br>**Yuffie stared at the kitchen tiles. "Yeah, and Riku implied he did naughty things with you and then told me you broke his gaydar."  
><strong>"Wha-? That liar! I'm going to beat his ass-" <strong>Kairi paused, and Yuffie heard a door open. "**Sora! Tell your boyfriend he better watch his back!" **Kairi sighed, and closed the door. **"Sorry... Riku's always saying stuff like that."  
><strong>"Really? Well... you know what they say. The customer is always right."  
><strong>"Riku doesn't eat pizza."<br>**"Oh. Well. Err. I have to go mess with Cid's stuff, so...I'll see you tomorrow at noon."  
><strong>"Oh... okay. Bye then, Yuffie!" <strong>Kairi said, sounding a bit sad.  
>"Bye, Kai-kai!" Yuffie said, and hung up. <p>


	2. Provocative consumption of French Fries

To say she was excited would be an understatement. To put it simply, Yuffie was ecstatic-to the point where when Riku picked her up from Cid's house at eleven-thirty sharp, she squealed and darted towards the truck bed, leaving Riku to stare at her, befuddled.

Yuffie wasn't allowed in the cabin of Riku's truck, due to her motion sickness. The silver haired boy did _not_ fancy the smell of puke in his truck on the blistering summer days. However, that's not what he told her, no, of course not. That would have been like asking for his home to be booby trapped. No, Riku told the Wutai native that _true_ ninja's rode in the truck bed, because they were truly bad ass. So, naturally, Yuffie decided that she, too, would have to ride in the back, lest her honor be hurt.

Yuffie didn't mind it, really. Riku was a skilled driver-and his road rage was less intense as Tifa's, who was the stereotypical road-raging woman driver. Needless to say, Yuffie usually walked everywhere, or hitched rides in the back of unsuspecting truck drivers-which, coincidentally, was how she met Riku.

Riku sauntered over to his truck, opening his door. "We're gonna go pick up Sora and Kairi, so try not to do anything stupid," he said, before getting in and closing the door. He opened the window to the cabin and started the vehicle.

Yuffie nodded and sat back, holding back the urge to launch herself threw the window. Somehow, she felt like Riku would not take too kindly to that-and she quite liked her nose how it was, thanks.

They stopped at an apartment complex Yuffie immediately recognized as the same one Tifa lived in. She sunk down slightly as she saw the dark brown haired girl herself, not really wanting to speak to her most recent ex. However, life has a way of messing with you when you really wish it would just agree with you.

"Yo! Riku!" Tifa called, waving. She jogged up to the truck, leaning into the window of the driver's side. "You seen Yuffie around?"

Yuffie shrunk down as Riku rolled his eyes and jerked a thumb her way. _Traitor,_ she thought, eyes narrowing. _See if I don't put itching powder in your boxers, Riku._

"Yuffie!" Tifa said, frowning slightly as the smaller girl flinched. "Look...I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't mean for it to happen this way, but-"

"Save it. I don't care," she said, crossing her arms. "It's over and done with, and I've moved on."

Tifa nodded. "Well, as long as you're okay," she said. "I still want to be friends, Yuffie."

Yuffie plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah, of course," she said. _And rainbows are grey._

"So what're you up to?" Tifa asked, tilting her head, smiling gently.

"Oh...nothing much. Waiting for Sora and his super hot roommate to come down here and go to the fair," she said, shrugging. She popped her head in through the window. "Yo, pretty boy, where's your jail-bait?"

Riku flicked her forehead lightly. "They're on their way. Sora's a dumbass and pushed all the buttons on the elevator."

"Geez, how could he be so stupid?" Yuffie asked, knowing full well that she'd done it multiple times-though she usually had enough sense to escape the elevator and leave Tifa fuming. Her eyes darted over to the girl who waved and walked off in the direction of her car.

Five minutes later, an annoyed Kairi came out of the building, dragging Sora behind her by the ear. "Sorry, Riku, your boyfriend broke the elevator...again."

Riku shrugged and unlocked the door. Sora slammed in, sliding across the seats and squealing "steam roller!" and squishing Riku into the door. Kairi snorted and climbed into the truck like a normal person, shutting the door behind her and pulling Sora off Riku. Sora whined and Riku sighed.

"Hey...where's Yuffie?" Kairi asked, tilting her head in curiousity.

Riku rolled his eyes and, for the second time today, jerked his finger at the back.

Kairi turned around in her seat, shoving Sora out of her way as she stuck her head out the window. "Hey, Yuffie! Why are you sitting back there?"

Yuffie frowned. "It's what true ninjas do, Kairi. Everyone knows that," she said.

Kairi made an 'o' with her mouth. "Isn't it annoying having to sit in the back all the time?"

Yuffie shook her head, "this is more fun," she said. "Being in the front is _boring._"

Kairi smiled, and sat back down as Riku started driving again. A few minutes later he pulled into the fairground's parking lot and found a spot near the gate. Yuffie jumped out of the truck bed and danced a little, earning an amused look from Kairi. "Do you need to use the restroom, Yuffie?"

Yuffie stopped, stared at her, and shook her head, resuming her dancing. "C'mon, let's gooooooo."

Kairi giggled, and allowed the other girl to grab her hand and pull her off towards the opening. They paid for their bracelets, and Yuffie led the redhead towards the foodcourt. "Yuffie, don't you want to ride something before you eat?"

Yuffie paused. "Er...why?"

"Well...you don't want to puke, do you?"

Yuffie put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, that the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi does _not_ get sick on rides," she said, pouting.

Which, of course, led to Yuffie leaning over a trash-can, Kairi holding her hair back as the ninja disposed of the greasy pepperoni pizza she'd consumed. "I hate to say it, but...I told you so," she said, smiling lightly.

In response, Yuffie puked some more, warranting a small sigh from the redhead.

"You know, it's okay if you have motion sickness, Yuffie. We don't have to go on all the rides," Kairi said. "I dunno about you, but I really don't enjoy puking."

Yuffie accepted the tissue given to her and wiped her mouth off. "These rides are lame! I don't wanna waste my time," she said, crossly.

Kairi rolled her eyes, smiling. "Okay, Ms-I'm-too-proud-to-admit-weakness, let's go play some games, then."

Yuffie jumped up, fist shooting into the air in triumph. "Let's show those carnie's who's boss!" She said, dragging the red-head over to a game booth.

Three hours and a giant panda plushy later, Yuffie and Kairi were sitting once again at the food court, this time both eating dinner-Yuffie had a hamburger, Kairi had chicken fingers,-and were suddenly joined by Riku and Sora, causing Kairi to squeak in shock as Riku ran up behind her and poked her in the sides.

"Rikuuu, you meanie butt face," Kairi said, pouting. Yuffie melted at the sight; and she'd thought Sora's pout was the cutest thing ever before. Sora's pout could _hardly_ compare to a genuine Kairi pout.

"Yuffie, you're drooling," Riku said, seemingly unaffected by the redhead's pout.

Yuffie glared at him and wiped her mouth, snapping her jaw closed. "Shut up, Riku," she said, eyes narrowed. "Unless you want your sock drawer to be filled with venomous snakes."

Riku blanched and grimaced. "No thank you," he said, sneaking one of Kairi's fries and feeding it to the begging Sora, who took the entire thing into his mouth. Riku glanced away, biting his lip.

"God, Sora, if you're gonna mooch off me, can you not do it in provocative ways?" Kairi said, scowling.

Sora pouted. "B-but Kairiiiiiii!"

Kairi glared at the brunette boy, watching him through narrowed violet eyes as she ate her chicken fingers. "You two are _not_ using my food to seduce each other."

Riku rolled his eyes, smirking. "C'mon, Sor, let's get out own food. I don't trust hos."

Kairi flipped him the bird and went back to her food. She looked up at Yuffie apologetically. "I'm sorry about him, Yuffie. He's such a dick sometimes," she said.

Yuffie smiled. "Should I put snakes in his drawers, then?"

Kairi giggled, shaking her head. "That's not necessary. I'll just convince Sora to try celibacy."

Yuffie's jaw dropped. "You...that's so cruel, Kairi!"

Kairi shrugged, smiling around the chicken finger. "Payback's a bitch, and so am I," she said.

Yuffie blushed-Kairi was extremely cute when talking about torturing Riku in cruel and unusual ways. "I-I think I'm in love," she said, gaping. She swooned dramatically like some southern bell in a cheesy western.

Kairi giggled again, hiding her face in her hair as she blushed lightly. "You're so silly, Yuffie," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Yeah, and you're adorable," Yuffie blurted out.

Kairi looked up at her, eyes soft. "I-I'm sorry, Yuffie...I'm not sure you should continue."

Yuffie frowned. "Why not?"

Kairi looked away. "'Cause...I don't want you saying things that you don't mean...just 'cause Riku paid you to..."

Yuffie snorted. "Riku didn't pay me squat."

"But he did put you up to this, huh?"

Yuffie tilted her head. Was it just her, or did Kairi's voice sound kinda teary? "Kairi, are you crying?"

Kairi scowled and wiped her face with a fist before stand up and stalking away, throwing a "I can't believe you two," over her shoulder.

Yuffie bit her lip. She really wasn't sure what had just happened. She never was good in situations where tears were involved. She frowned and stood up, running after the red-head. "Kairi, wait," she said, putting a hand on the girls shoulder. Kairi shook it off and kept walking. Yuffie huffed. "Riku didn't put me up to it! Yes, he tried to get us to hook up, but it was my idea, okay? I really do think you're adorable, and you're so nice and pretty and I really want to get to know you, even if you aren't into me like that, and I understand, I mean, sometimes you like someone a lot and they don't like you back, and that's just that, but I really, really want to-"

Kairi cut the rambling ninja off with a kiss on the cheek. She backed away, smiling sadly. "You're sweet, Yuffie, but I really don't think you're ready for another relationship," she said. "And I really don't think I deserve someone like you, Yuffie."

Yuffie gaped at her, hand covering where the redhead's kiss had landed. "I...Kairi, what the heck are you talking about? You deserve the best," she said. "The _very_ best. And..." she paused smiling. "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was, to catch them all is my real test,-"

Kairi stared blankly at the Wutai girl as she burst out into song-and-dance to the pokemon theme, holding back the laugh that threatened to erupt from her throat. She finally couldn't take it anymore and let the laughs out.

Yuffie stopped, hands on her hips, pouting. "Hey now, don't laugh at me! I'm trying to serenade you, here," she said.

Kairi shook her head, still laughing. "You're so silly, Yuf," she said, recovering from her laughter fit.

Yuffie sighed. "You coulda let me finish, now I don't remember where I was," she said.

Kairi shook her head, smiling. "That's okay, Yuffie. I think I got the message. You wanna catch 'em all, right?"

Yuffie frowned. "No, Kairi, _I wanna be the very best,_" she said, tapping her foot on the ground. "Weren't you listening?"

"Never mind, let's go watch the fireworks," Kairi said, for once leading Yuffie to something.

Yuffie dug her heels in at the Ferris wheel. "Hey, I got an idea!"

Kairi glanced back at her, and then saw Yuffie looking at the giant wheel. "Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "Not happening."

Yuffie pouted. "Why not?"

"I...I don't think it'd look as nice from there, is all," she said.

Yuffie smirked, dragging the redhead over to the ride. "Nope, that's not gonna work on me, Kai-Kai. We're going on the wheel so you can face your fear and watch the pretty colors and be cheesy like a romantic comedy, because it's really so much better to watch fireworks on these things with the sexy redheaded waitress from Pizza Hut who just-so-happens to be best friends with my homies," she said as she dragged the unwilling girl onto the ride.

The ride started and Kairi squeaked, burring her face into her hands and shaking her head. A firework went off and she jumped, falling into Yuffie's arms. "Ohhhh, oh my god. Oh my god. We're going to die, a firework is gonna hit us and we'll explode and it'll be all Riku's fault, ohhh my god," she said, voice reaching an octave Yuffie had recognized as hysterically high pitched with fear.

Yuffie rubbed a hand over the girl's back. "Now, now, Kairi. They don't shoot them close enough-in fact, those fireworks are launched over the lake," she said, soothingly. "We're going to be fine."

Kairi buried her face into Yuffie's shirt, shaking, as another went off.

Yuffie sighed, and pulled the girls face out from it's hiding place in her chest. "See? They're not anywhere close to us," she said.

Kairi looked at them, lip quivering. "They-they're so pretty," she said.

"See, atta girl, Kairi!" Yuffie said, kissing the girl on the forehead. Kairi looked up at her and smiled. Yuffie bit her lip, looking at the redhead who sat on the floor between her legs. As if they truly were in a sappy chick flick, Yuffie ran her thumbs under Kairi's eyes, rubbing away any tears as she leaned down and pressed her lips to hers, eyes slipping closed.

Kairi closed her eyes instinctively, responding to the warm, soft lips pressed against her own. Yuffie deepened the kiss slowly, as Kairi threaded her fingers through her short black hair, sitting on her knees now so Yuffie wasn't bending over so awkwardly. Yuffie pulled the girl up onto her lap, wrapping her hands around her waist as Kairi straddled her. Kairi pulled lightly on Yuffie's hair, causing the girl to open her mouth slightly, allowing Kairi to further deepen the kiss as she slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Yuffie quickly dominated the kiss, making Kairi moan as their tongues rubbed together. Yuffie let one hand wander up to cup the other's breast, making Kairi stiffen slightly and pull away.

"Er...sorry..."

Kairi pulled the hand off her breast, slipping her fingers in between Yuffie's and pressing her lips against the other girls hungrily.

_Dear god, I must be the luckiest ninja alive,_ Yuffie thought as Kairi's lips moved against hers, the redhead's small, smooth hand in her own rough, larger one, the other still tangled in her black hair.

Kairi pulled away, and sat back on her side of the cab as the ride ended, blushing profusely. She idly ran her fingers through her hair, looking down at her shoes. "So...uh..."

Yuffie titled her head. "Yeah?"

Kairi bit her lip. "I-I don't know...I'm sorry, Yuffie, I'm just...really confused right now," she said, shaking her head as she ran off into the bathroom.

Yuffie stared blankly at the door, and then went into the bathroom as well. "Kairi? Are you...okay?" She asked, looking underneath the stalls for the familiar white shoes. She didn't find any feet in one of the three closed stalls and kicked it open, revealing...well, Yuffie really didn't want to know.

She shook her head and closed the door of that stall, muttering a sorry under her breath as she closed the door and went back to her searching.

The handicapped stall revealed white Tennis shoes, and Yuffie knocked on the stall. "Kairi?"

"Go away, Yuffie," the girl called out. "I need to think."

"Uh...well okay... just wanted you to know that I'm pretty sure Sora and Riku are uh... doing something on the toilet three stalls down..."

"Oh my god. Seriously?" Came the irritated reply. The red head slammed open the door to the stall she was in and stormed over to said stall three down. She huffed and knocked on the stall.

"Shit," came the muffled sound of Riku's voice as something-or rather, someone,-fell to the ground. With a grunt, and the sound of a zipper, Riku opened the stall door a crack. "What?"

"You're seriously doing that in the women's bathroom, Riku?"

Riku stared at her like she had grown three heads and changed colors. "Er, yeah," he said.

"Riku, you told me this was the boys bathroom!" Sora squeaked from inside the stall.

Riku glared at Yuffie, who held her hands up in a 'you wanna go' fashion, earning yet another eye roll from the silver haired boy, who closed the stall again before leading Sora out, luckily fully dressed.

Kairi rubbed her temples. "Fuckin'...Riku..." She muttered, leaving Yuffie standing in the middle of the bathroom. The black haired girl shrugged and followed her friends out of the fair and to Riku's truck. Kairi jumped in the back with Yuffie, arms crossed as she glared at the two in the truck cab.

"So...Kairi..."

"No."

Yuffie pouted. Had she done something wrong? "Are you mad at me?"

Kairi shook her head, not breaking her mad glare from the back of Riku's head.

"Are you trying to burn a hole through his head?"

Kairi nodded.

"But he's driving."

Kairi shrugged.

Yuffie frowned. "So you'd rather kill us all?"

Kairi sighed, and stopped glaring at the back of Riku's head and glanced at Yuffie. "I'm just...trying to turn all my confusion into anger to kill him, that's all."

"Why are you confused?"

Kairi shook her head. "It's nothing," she said. She smiled. "Do you want to hang out sometime? I have tomorrow off," she said.

"Sure! You know where Cid lives?"

Kairi nodded hesitantly.

"I'm staying there for a while-he doesn't know it, so don't tell him,-anways there's a nice cafe near there, we could go there?"

Kairi smiled. "Alright, sounds good. I'll meet you at...how early do you wake up?"

Yuffie scratched her head. "Uh...noonish."

Kairi blinked. "Uh, okay, well, how does two sound?"

"Sound beast," Yuffie said, smiling.

"Great! It's a date!" Kairi said, and then felt her eyes go wide. "I mean, uh, only if you want it to be-"

"Hell yeah!" Yuffie shouted, jumping up and fisting the air, earning a 'sit yo ass down, bitch' from Riku. She sat down roughly as they turned a corner, sliding slightly.

- ._. ._. ._. -

A/N: I'm so sorry about the spacing thing! D: I always forget that kind of thing. ."

Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it! :3


End file.
